


shiners

by venusrosy



Category: The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: Danny meets a girl at the Overlook who shares a similar gift to his own
Kudos: 3





	shiners

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Bowie! Everything else belongs to Stephen King!

_(Are you lost?)_

The question rang through Danny's head and he looked up, surprised. That wasn't Tony who said that, that he was sure of. Then who was it?

_(Look over at the bench)_

The voice, female and young-sounding, spoke to him again, and he did as she told him. On the bench, a teenage girl waved at him. She was very pretty, with soft hazel eyes, rosy cheeks, and long curly brown hair. She was wearing a yellow sweater and a darker yellow jacket, black skirt, tights, and boots. Danny smiled. He liked yellow.

"Hi there, Doc," the girl said, as Danny shyly walked over to her.

Danny was silent, for he was scared. How did she know about his nickname?

"Hey, don't be scared, buddy," she said, giving him a smile, "my name is Bowie Clayfields. I live here. Did you enjoy your stay?"

"My family is staying here during the winter," he said, quite quietly.

"Oh, cool! So am I!"

Danny smiled. Bowie (a strange name, like the singer David Bowie. Danny wondered if that's who she was named after) radiated warmth. He liked her, she was sweet and smelled like flowers. But Danny could also smell pain and bad whiskey.

"How could you speak inside my head?"

"I have this thing. Dick Hallorann, the chef here, has it too. He calls it the shining. And seems like you shine, too. That's how I could talk to you, and how I knew to call you doc."

Danny nodded, not quite believing her, but choosing to because there really was no other option.

"Oh, and I also have another thing too. Wanna see?" Bowie asked.

"Sure."

She closed her eyes, and held out her hand. A ball, left by a child on the lawn, began to float. Danny stared wide-eyed at her. It was like she was using the force from Star Wars!

"It's not the force, silly. It's called telekinesis. I can use it to make things move without ever touching them." 

Danny still looked at her in shock. 

"C'mon, Doc, let's go find your parents now."


End file.
